White Water Summer, A New Face
by KHSsSoccerGurl
Summary: Alex is a stuggling 17 year old girl who just finds out she's going on this camping trip with 4 other guys, lucky her right? Wrong, the leader Vic turns out to be more than what he seems. sexual content in later chaps. Ignore the AN in ch. 2
1. In Trouble

White Water Summer

My Version

Movie overview- Basically this scared kid Alan (Sean Astin) and 3 other guys (Chris, George, and Mitch) go on a hiking trip with Vick (Kevin Bacon) and Vic makes Alan's life miserable and leaves him alone to cross a bridge and other things. You'll have to see the movie for the ending.

Summary- Vic persuades a girl named Alex to go on the trip along with the 4 other boys.

AN: I do not own any of these characters except my own. Thank you

Ages: and Height:

Vic- 23 5'9

Chris- 18 5'6

George-17 5'6

Alex-17 5'4

Mitch- 16 5'7

Alan- 16 5'5

Chapter 1 In Trouble

"Alex! Get down here this instant!" a furious mother screamed from the bottom of the staircase.

A girl the age of 17, with beautiful reddish blondish hair and gorgeous green eyes and an athletic build and weighs about 110 lbs, slowly trudges down the stairs where at the bottom awaits her doom. She reaches the bottom and looks into her cold mothers eyes.

"What is this?" her mother screams.

"A piece of paper?" Alex replies.

"No, it's your report card. 3 F's! How could you? You told me you studied every night after soccer practice, and you've been acting strange lately, (pause) are you pregnant?" her mother questions.

"Oh my God NO! I am not pregnant! I don't pass because I'm the only girl in my class who won't sleep with the teacher. Mom my school is full of sluts!" Alex screamed at her mother.

"Well your father and I will have to think of a punishment for the most of the summer." She said as she turned and walked to the kitchen.

The door bell rings…

(AN there will be mostly 1st person POV in this story but I will let you know otherwise)

1st person POV

"Get the door!" my mom screams from the kitchen.

"Fine, God people can be such asses!" I say as I open the door. "Hello, can I help you?" I ask the cute guy.

At first he just stares at me and looks me up and down. "Um yea, is Mr. or Mrs. Hunt here?" he asks.

"Yea, hold a minute, come right in." I say and turn and mouth 'hottie' on my way to the kitchen. "Mom, there is a man here to see you." I say and I turn around only to see the man standing right behind me looking down at me. I smile and lead him to the living room.

"Make you self at home." I tell him and sit down on the couch across from him. I notice him staring at me so I try and look at things around the room to amuse me. Out of the corner of my eye I see him smile. Not a second later my mother comes in, "Hi, I'm Mrs. Hunt. How can I help you?"

"Hello, yes I am here from the Forest Evergreen Camp (I made that up), and I'm here to talk about the summer camp that lasts for 6 weeks." He smiled.

"Oh, um Alex can you excuse us for a moment please?" my mother asks sweetly.

"Oh sure mother, whatever you want" I say annoyed. I get up and make my way up stairs and into my room.

About and hour later I hear my name being called from down stairs. I walk down there and see my dad standing next to my mom and the cute guy whispering something to them. I slowly walk towards them.

"Honey, we decided to send you to this camp." My mother stated calmly.

"What? Are you kidding me? You have to be, I can't go to this camp. I have plans for the entire summer!" I exclaimed

"Not anymore honey. It will be fun, there is another girl going and there are 3 other guys going as well, and you will be camping, canoeing, hiking, rock climbing, and fishing. All the things you love to do! And there will be no arguing, you are leaving in 2 days!" My father shouts.

"Ahh! You guys are insane!" I scream and I run up the stairs and look secretly through the handle bars at them. I see my parents shaking hands with this man and handing him a check. As he turns to leave he looks up at me and winks. Something about that man that scares me. 'Cute but scary' I think to myself as I get ready for a party.

Review PLEASE!


	2. Packing and Road Trip

Chapter 2 Packing and Road Trip

The next day I wake up around 10 and crawl out of bed, and put on some shorts, sandals, and a kinda tight soccer t-shirt. 'Time to start packing for this trip to hell,' I say to myself. "Man, I hope the other girl is descent to be around, cuz if she's not, I'm screwed." I continue to pack basic things in my hiking backpack that I got for Christmas last year. By 7 o'clock (pm) I have everything packed and I'm ready to go, until I find out that I'm supposed wake up at 5 and drive to this place where we get on a short bus and ride 4 hours to this mountain.

"Mom, I'm goin to Kristy's till 10. Bye" I yell as I start to walk out the door. "Wait! Alex, I want you back here by 9 and no butts." My mom says sternly. "Wha-fine I'll be home by 9 God could this day get any worse?" I say running out the door.

I come home about 9:10 and walk straight into the kitchen where my parents are waiting for me. "Did someone die?" I ask them. "No, no we just wanted to talk to you about this trip." 'It's the birds and the bees talk again.' I think silently. "Well honey, on this trip you may feel things that are unusual and may want to do things with the other boys and to keep you from all of that Mr. Vic will be keeping a close watch on you to make sure you don't do any of those things." She says sternly. "I will wake you up at 4:30 and you will drive over to the center and there Vic and the other kids will be waiting and you will get on the bus. Also don't worry about the car, dad and I will come and pick it up later."

"O-K, so why are you sending me to this place again? O wait I know to punish me, to keep me away from my friends and happiness." I snarl and I turn and go upstairs. I get on the computer and look up this camping trip, funny thing is there is no such thing as Forest Evergreen Camp. I look at it for a moment and since it's already 10:30, I might as well just go to sleep.

The next morning my mom wakes me up at 4:30. I put on jean shorts, a soccer shirt, and some hiking boots. I go and pack my car for this 30 min. drive to the center. By 4:55 I'm ready to go and I decide to leave early. I hug and kiss my parents goodbye and they tell me once again the same lecture from last night. Minutes later I get in my car and wave goodbye as I drive out of the driveway.

30 minutes later I arrive to see 3 guys loading a volts wagon van (1980's people!) and Vic putting a sleeping bag on the roof.

Vic turns to see who it is and starts to smile, 'man this is gonna be a good summer' he says to himself

"There's the hot girl Vic was telling me about." Chris, who has ear-length blonde hair and brown eyes, tells George, who has short brown hair and brown eyes. Mitch, who has red hair and blue eyes, over hears and looks my way.

(AN: not sure about the color eyes of them and you already know what Kevin Bacon looks like. Also if you've seen the movie, how Alan is treated, is kinda like how Vic treats Alex kinda.)

I park and I get out of my car and grab my stuff, and I make my way towards the guys. I notice that they are all guys and I think to myself 'wait isn't there supposed be a girl on this trip too?' I then see another car pull in and sigh in relief, 'thank God!' When the car door opens, it is yet another boy. 'Damn.' Suddenly Vic steps in front of me, trying to hide me in a way. Then the other boys start crowding around me, making sure that the other boy's mother will not see me.

I start to push Vic a little bit but he keeps pushing me back harder, until he pushes me so far back that I am pinned against the van. "Vic, I can't breath!" I mumble trying to regain air. I hear the car start and drive off. I duck low and crawl through Vic's legs. "You could have killed me! I couldn't breathe!" I screamed at him. He looks down at me and starts to laugh. "It's not funny" I sigh.

"Alright, guys and girl lets move out!" Vic screams to everyone. "Wait, Vic!" I yell running up to him, I look up and he's about a good 5 inches taller than me so that's kinda intimidating. He turns, "Vic, I thought there was going to be a girl on this trip, not just all guys!" I say to him. "Well I think your parents got confused when I was talking about who was going on the trip." He turns to walk away. "I'm calling my parents" I said, "Oh no your not!" Vic yells and grabs the phone away from me, "You're not allowed to have phones on the trip, against the rules." He smirks and gets in the drivers seat. "Jackass" I say stepping into the van.

I look at the van, "no room damn, means I can't go" I say turning around. "Hey babe where ya goin? You can sit right here" Chris says motioning to his lap. "Fuck no!" I step backwards and slip on the edge and I start to fall. "Shit!" I yelp. Surprisingly Vic came to the rescue and catches me before I hit the ground. "Woa, gotcha, here you can sit in the front with me." He says innocently.

"Thanks, I guess." I mutter. He opens the door for me; I say my thanks and hop in. While in the car Vic starts up some conversations for the whole van. "Ok guys, lets go around and say our names and ages." He projects to the whole van. Silence… More silence… "Ok well my name is Alex Hunt, I am 17 years old." "I'm Chris and I'm 18." "Hey I'm George and I'm 17." "Mitch and I'm 16." "Oh, um…" "Ha ha dick face doesn't know his name!" George yells. "Ya I do! My name is Alan and I'm 16!" a boy with big glasses and short brown hair screamed.

Soon I couldn't even hear any words at all; there was just a lot of screaming and yelling. "Ok guys cool it!" Vic roared. Silence for another moment and then Chris spoke up, "So how old are you Vic?" "Naw, I don't wanna say." "Oh come on Vic!" the whole van said in unison. "Ok, ok I'm 23" Vic uttered. The whole car went dead silence, "You're old!" George joked. The van started laughing and soon simmered down and the rest of the way Vic taught us to sing part of a chorus to a song.

(AN: I skip some parts, because I either can't fit them in or I forgot LOL)

After about an hour of singing, I got tired and I went to sleep. Before I went to sleep I heard something about Alan having a nice knife and 'asshole'. I woke up 2 hours later feeling the van stop. I opened my eyes and we were at gas station. I opened the door and went to my bag and got a few dollars out. I walked into the store and looked around. I saw some Double mint gum, deodorant, and sun glasses, only 3.50 so I decided to get them. I saw Chris and George looking at a magazine, I walked over to them and closed it, "Put that away boys, you aren't old enough to look at those kinda things" I giggled as I paid for my stuff and left.

I strode up to the van to see all my stuff on the ground. "Come on guys, from here we go on foot to the campsite. So take what you need with you." Vic shouted. "What did you buy?" Vic asked from behind. I turned, "Well if you must know I bought gum, deodorant, and these." I said putting on the cute sunglasses. "Why did you buy this?" he smirked. "Cuz I wanted to." I shot back and turned to pick up my pack. When he walked by, I felt his hand squeeze my butt a little. I jumped up quickly, surprised and I just glared daggers at his retreating form.

"Let's head out gang before it gets dark." Vic shouts. I pick up my pack and follow our fearless leader.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Getting on Vic’s bad side

Chapter 3 Getting on Vic's bad side

As I walk along the never-ending trail I look ahead of me. I see Mitch, George, and Chris carrying the canoe. Vic is the leader, and Alan and I are walking behind all of them.

"Hey Alan, do you get a weird vibe from Vic?" I ask him quietly. "Yea, I don't know what it is about him that I don't like, we'll find out sooner or later." He smiled. "Yea, I guess we will. So how did you get here?" I question. "Well my parents think I need to get out more and personally, I am afraid about going on this trip, you?" he sighed. "Well, I got in trouble and Vic just happened to show up just when things were about to go my way. But I'm not all that scared about this, its kinda fun, and don't worry I'll be with you every step of the way." I smiled down at him. He smiled back, "I hope so."

Onward we went for about 2 miles until we reached a beautiful stream (size of a small lake). All of the guys got changed quickly and went off to their activities. I took my time in changing away from all of the others. I changed into my blue bikini swim top and blue bottom under short jean shorts. I then walked out of the rocks and I received some glares. Mostly from the older guys, like Chris and George; I smiled at them. But it was Vic's stare that felt most uncomfortable.

I cautiously walked down the rocks and onto the bank of the water. I saw Chris and George swimming against each other to the other side, also Mitch and Alan listening to the ball game, and Vic nowhere to be seen. It was then that I felt 'nature calling'. (AN: LOL) After I took care of what needed to be taken care of, I was about to make me way towards Alan and Mitch when I saw Vic yelling at them for some reason and he picked up there radio and started walking this way. So I did what felt right, I hid.

Behind the rocks, Vic could not see me. I saw him walk up to his pack and place the radio on the ground and walk away. "Asshole! Just let them listen to the ball game." I said to myself. After he left, I saw Mitch and Alan's faces, mad as can be. So quietly I went over to his pack and grabbed the radio and made my way to the guys.

When I got there, the guys saw what I had in my hand. "You guys looked bored so I brought you a present." I laughed. They smiled and said their thanks and turned on the radio quietly. We were all listening when we heard "I thought I told you guys no more radio!" Vic roared across the bank. We looked up and saw him running at us. In that moment I grabbed the radio and took off the opposite direction. 'With all my soccer and training, he'll never catch me' I laughed to myself. I thought wrong.

I was trying to listen to the radio and run for my life at the same time, hard but possible. "Last batter! (Baseball player back then.) is up! HOME RUN! Yankees Win!" I screamed running up some rocks and I jumped across a little stream. I made a circle and ran past Mitch and Alan handing them the radio and running faster. Vic was catching up really fast. 'Shit, maybe I'm not in the best shape.' I kept running until I saw the perfect place to swim to. I tool that chance and dove into the lake (or something) and swam as fast as I could go when I reached the other side. I grabbed on to something and pulled myself up only to see bare feet and legs. I gaze higher to see Vic, face all red and arms crossed.

"Well gotta go!" I pushed off from the bank and tried to swim back but I heard a splash and arms were soon entangled with my own. Vic pulled me above water and I did not stop squirming. I tried to push him away, but he was just too strong. Soon he held me in a death grip where my face was buried into his hair and neck, really too close for comfort. He whispered into my ear, "Don't fuck with me Alex." "Is that a threat?" I snapped back. He squeezed me only harder, probably meaning 'yes'.

We got to the bank and Chris and George helped me up and Vic climbed out on his own. I regained my composure and looked up, I shouldn't have. Vic was the most pissed off guy I had ever seen in my life, I was truly very scared. "Come with me" he spat out. He grabbed my arm and pulled me off somewhere. "Thanks for telling us the results Alex!" Alan yelled. "Oh no problem, always fun to break the rules!" I yelled back to him, Vic only yanked me harder.

He took me father off into the woods. "I sure do hope you know where your going, cuz I got lost the first 2 steps we took." I proclaimed. "Shut up!" was his only reply. We stopped behind some big rocks and pinned me between his chest and the rocks. "What the hell were you pulling back there?" he snarled. "I was just trying to give them some fun that you deny them!" I hollered back. "I deny them! No, this is the wilderness, not the city!" "Obviously" I interrupted. "Why you little bitch!" he bickered. "Me! A bitch, I think not. You are the bitch. I can tell just from the look at you that you're an asshole!" I screamed in his face. He only just stared at me, his eyes never leaving mine.

Suddenly his lips where upon mine, hot and forceful. I looked at him for a moment like he was crazy. I tried to push him away, but once again, he was just too strong. He just held down my hands and continued to kiss me. After a minute or so of hell he let go. "There is no other way around it. I will have you. And don't fuck up again." He warned. "Go to hell" I said to him. He suddenly slapped me across the face. The force caused me to fall over, "You'll regret you ever did that." I warned. He just looked back at me and smirked.

I followed him back following far behind him. When we arrived back I told no one of the encounter and especially the violence. Alan and Mitch came running up to me, "What did he do to you?" "Nothing I couldn't of done to him, he said that if I screwed up one more time, I would be sent off this trip." I laughed, "Oh God I would love to be sent off this trip, but I gotta stay to keep you two out of trouble." Giggled. I put my arms around their neck, even though they were taller than me, and walked back to the camp site.

"Alright, breaks over lets head out, we got another 3 miles to go before we camp. As before the 3 guys carried the canoe, and Vic was leading, and me and Alan were in the back. "Thanks a lot for what you did back there, someone needed to stand up to that jerk." Alan confessed. "Yea, but I'm not sure I'm the right person to do it." I explained. Alan just looked at me, "Why not?" he asked. "Because I'm not the strongest, I can and will crumble eventually. I hope I don't in front of him." I replied. "Well I wont let you crumble, I'll be right there beside you." He proudly said. "Well thanks a million Alan." I smiled. We talked about pointless things until we appeared at a perfect place to canoe down the river.

They set down the canoe and Chris put on his helmet. "Ok guys, 2 of us are going to paddle down river and meet you about a mile and a half from here. Alan, get your helmet on." Vic called out over the river. "What! I thought I was gonna go!" Chris barked. "Come on Alan. We'll meet you guys in a few." He turned and looked me straight in the eyes, and winked. "Ewe, gross." I whispered to myself. "Good luck Alan!" I screamed. He only looked at me like he was about to die from fright.

We were on our way by foot down stream. Chris came up to me, "So what compelled you to take the radio and run away from Vic like that?" he asked. "Well, he pissed me off when he took the radio away from Mitch and Alan so I took it back and showed him up." I stated. "Holy shit, I never would have been that brave, to run from Vic, whew." He laughed. "Well I'm not exactly the person he would beat up if you know what I mean." I claimed. "Man, we have to carry the damn thing and look who gets to ride in it!" George complained from behind us. "Does he always complain like that?" I asked Chris. "Yea, mostly everyday" he laughed. I smiled and looked ahead of us. "So where are you from Alex?" Chris questioned. "Well I'm from Beverly Hills really, but I usually stay at my friend's apartment in the city. You?" I answered. "Well I'm from New Jersey, nothing really goes on there but it's fun to go surfing on the coast." He replied. I just smiled and nodded my head. 'He's pretty cute, kinda cocky, but he's not bad' I kept thinking in my mind.

About 45 minutes later we catch up to Vic and Alan. I walk up to Alan and he just starts jabbering on and on about how Vic wants to scare him. I listened to him and talked to him about it and telling him that it was going to be ok. It was getting a little dark so Vic told us to hurry it up. We were off to another unknown place, me and Alan in the back as always. We were walking a little slower than normal so the rest of the guys were way in front of us. Vic would occasionally look back seeing us just talking away. He would quickly turn his head away in jealousy. After about 30 more minutes of walking, we finally see the others put down the canoe. I walk through some brush and Alan is right behind me, I walk more when I hear him yelp and say that he dropped his poles. I help him pick them up and carry them towards the others.

It is then when we see the reason to why we have stopped. A huge one-man bridge is the only passage to the other side. I walk up to the side and look over. I'm suddenly pushed from behind and caught all in a matter of seconds. I turn around to see Chris with a smile on his face. "Chris! You scared the crap out of me!" I exclaim with a smile. He smiles back and to ruin a perfect moment, "Alright, everyone put on your helmets and get ready to cross." Vic yells. "What about the canoe?" Mitch asks Vic. "We leave it here, until tomorrow, unless you want to carry it." Vic joked.

"I gotta pee first." Alan declared behind me. I looked at him. He was scared to death. "Umm I'll just wait for Alan." I said to Chris mostly, but Vic overheard. "Why are you waiting, you should be on of the first ones over there." Vic commented. "Well I think I can wait." I shot back politely. I look at Chris and mouthed 'go' to him. He nodded and turned toward the bridge. As they were crossing it, I looked back at Alan, "Alan you can do this, I am here for you, don't worry." I reassured him. I looked at the others, they were already across. "Are you sure you guys can do this!" Vic yelled across the bridge. "Yea" Alan and I said in unison. They nodded and turned and walked up the hill.

"Put on your helmet, this is gonna be a bumpy ride." I said looking at the enormous death trap that lay before us.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Across the Bridge and on to a Beautiful

Chapter 4 Across the Bridge and on to a Beautiful Hell

(AN: this bridge is made of only 4 by like 13 or 14 in. plywood)

"What do you mean it's gonna be a bumpy rid-" he didn't even get to finish the sentence. "Holy shit, we have to cross that thing?" he stressed. "Yep" was all my reply. I helped Alan with his helmet and turned around once again. 'We're in deep shit' I said to myself. "Ok. Alan, we're gonna do this thing; I know we can do it. So let's go." I say to him softly. "I dunno Alex, it's really high up." He stuttered. "It's ok, I'm right here with you." I reassure him. I grab his hand take the first step onto the bridge. "Ok, hold on tight." We go, step by step. Suddenly the bridge starts to sway. "Push out Alan!" I scream as I push the rope away from me. It stops swaying, and we both take a deep breath.

After about 25 minutes of being scared to death, we finally cross the bridge in one peace. We both jump up and down hugging and yelling to no one in specific that we did it.

But we fail to realize one thing, where are Vic's poles? (Hint: other side of the bridge)

BACK AT CAMP:

(3rd person POV)

The sun starts to set and Alan and Alex aren't back yet. Chris walks up to Vic, "Vic, can I go back to the bridge to see if they are ok?" "Why?" Vic questions. "Because she… they might be hurt or something may have gone wrong. Anything could happen out there Vic." Chris states. "We'll wait another hour or so and then we'll go back for them." Vic shoots out. Chris, frustrated walks back to his tent.

30 minutes later, Alan and Alex walk up to the camp site. "Hey guys!" Alex announces. "Hey, you guys made it!" Chris yells running up to Alex. Alan and Alex smile at each other. "Come on; sit by the fire, its really warm." Chris adds. "Ok" Alan and I say in unison.

We sit down by the fire, "Hey you guys seen Vic's poles?" Mitch asks. "Hey dick face where'd you put the poles?" George shouts out. "Oh shit!" Alan says and looks at Alex. "Fu-" Alex starts but Vic walks up to camp. "Vic, Alan forgot the poles!" George yells. "I'm sorry ok!" Alan says back. "Well Alan, it's your responsibility to go and get those poles." Vic calmly says. "Yea I know." Alan sighs. "If you go right now it's a half mile each way." Vic states. "Right now?" Alan asks. "Yea" Vic answers. Alan sighs and walks past Alex.

(1st person POV)

"Wait, I'll go with you Alan, it is mostly my fault too right?" I ask. "No, Alan must do this alone." Vic declares. "He doesn't need a babysitter all the time, like you." He whispers only loud enough for me to hear. I give him a death glare, "Shut up, you just have no sympathy at all Vic. Your just a-" before I could finish the sentence Vic interrupted me. "Alan go get the poles. NOW!" he yelled. Alan hurried away quickly. "Asshole" I whispered to Vic.

I turned and stopped half way when Vic grabbed my arm and spun me around. "What did you call me?" Vic spat. "You heard me." I replied, and shoved his arm off of mine. He was at loss for words; all he did was glare daggers at my retreating back. And then he smiled a most joyful smile.

About 2 minutes later, "I gotta pee." I announced to the whole group. "Well then go pee!" Chris laughed. I smile and got up and made my way back to where the bridge was. I didn't seem to notice the 2 blue eyes watching my every move. I was walking along the path rather quickly to try and catch up with Alan.

When I arrived at the bridge I saw him almost in the middle of it when suddenly he lost his footing and slipped. He caught the rope, but his glasses fell into the deep gorge. "Oh my God." I whispered and made my way down to him.

I was running when 2 arms grabbed me and pulled me behind a tree. A hand covered my mouth to prevent me from yelling. I looked up to see the devil himself. He pulled me against his chest tightly. "He must do this alone." He said calmly.

He let go of my mouth. "What if he falls?" I blurted out. "He won't" was all he said. I suddenly thrust my elbow into his stomach. "Like hell he won't." I thought I got away when he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down with him on top of me. He held my hands in place, "Don't ever do that again." It wasn't a threat, he meant it. I just nodded. He got up and pulled me with him, "Go back to camp and tell no one of what happened." He demanded.

I ran off when he let go of me. When I got back to camp, I was out of breath. Chris came running up to me, "What's wrong?" he asked concerned. "I thought I saw a snake." I lied. He obviously bought it and put his arm round me like a friend would do.

15 minutes later, we were cooking shish kabobs when Alan came back, "Sorry guys I couldn't find the poles, I looked everywhere." He lied. "Are you shitting me?" George yelled at Alan. "Guys calm down, it's only poles." I stated. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Who are you going to sleep with Alex?" Chris asked smirking. "You know, I don't really know. I never thought about it until now." I said truthfully. Suddenly the poles were thrown on the ground beside me and Chris. "Grab yourself a stick Alan." Was all Vic said, we all looked at Alan.

He caught eyes with me and I mouthed, "I'm sorry" he nodded and looked down.

"Vic, I have a question. Who's tent will I be staying in?" I asked bluntly. He looked at me, "Well, I could put you with George and Chris…" Both of them made a really big smile and nodded their head yes. "But they are much too immature. I could put you with Mitch and Alan… But they would be too young for your tastes, and your parents told me to keep a good eye on you so you will be staying in my tent." He said smiling to himself.

I stood up, "Are you sure I should be with you? I mean I could stay with Alan and Mitch and nothing will happen." I tried to convince him, didn't work. "No, your parents told me none of that stuff so I will be responsible and have you in my tent. No arguing." He scoffed. I huffed, and sat back down.

30 minutes later Vic calls out, "Alright guys, time for bed. Alex better make your bed." He smirked. I walked past him, hitting his shoulder. I laid my sleeping bag on the ground as far away from Vic as possible, which wasn't that far, about 1 foot.

I went outside to change; I walked about 15 feet, when I saw Vic staring at me from the campsite. I turned around and continued to put on soccer shorts and a tank top. When I finished I walked back to my tent, from the looks of it, the rest of the group was already fast asleep.

I crawled into the tent, Vic wasn't there yet. I laid on top of my sleeping bag when I saw Vic at the entrance. He smiled down at me, and climbed in. A flashlight was on inside of the tent so I could see everything. Vic sat down close to me and pulled his shirt off and slipped into his sleeping bag that was fully open. I sat up at turned the flashlight off.

When I went to lie back down, I felt an arm at my neck and the other over my mouth. Vic was really close to me, he was on his side with his stomach touching all down the side of me. "Why are you such a dick to me?" he whispered into my ear. I shrugged. "Well that's not a good enough reason; I think I should punish you. Hmm, how should I do that?" he asked himself as he snuggled up against me. "Vic, what the hell are you doing?" I asked him frantically. "Just getting to know you Alex, that's all I'm doin." He whispered and closed his eyes and began to sleep. 'Dammit, this sucks.' I thought to myself as I closed my eyes as well.

The next morning, I woke up in Vic's arms, my head and arm were on his chest and his arm was wrapped around me protectively. I quickly wiggled out of his embrace and opened the tent, surprisingly he didn't wake up. I climbed outside and looked around. I saw the lake or river near the camp so I decided to go relax there.

I walked a little while, I though about getting Chris or Alan to get up and go with me but I thought twice and decided to just let them sleep a while longer. A couple minutes later I reached the bank and I sat on a rock, mostly thinking of last night. 'Holy shit, that was the weirdest thing that's happened to me yet.' I thought.

I was looking out onto the sun rise when I heard a crack behind me. I whipped around to see Chris, I took a breath in. "Morning sunshine!" I said excitedly. "Morning, how was your night with Vic? He didn't get too close did he? Cuz if he did I'd kill him!" he went on.

"No, no nothing happened, we just slept on opposite sides. But I have a question." I answered. "Ok, shoot." He replied. "Do you think Vic is picking on Alan?" I asked him. "No, Alan just isn't the outdoors type. Vic is just trying to teach him a lesson." Chris answered quickly. 'I thought you would say that, suck up.' I said to myself. "Oh, cuz Vic is yelling at Alan a lot lately." I suggested. "Yea, but dick face deserves it." He laughed. I 'fake' laughed and looked out onto the water again.

"Ok guys, time to wake up!" we heard Vic yelling from the camp site. "Well time to go eat, or whatever." Chris said getting of the rock and helping me down. "Guess so." I stated. We walked up to camp and Vic was glaring at me the whole time we ate breakfast, which was bacon and well more bacon. I ate pop tarts which I packed.

About an hour later, all of us were doing our separate things, Alan went down to the beach and Vic disappeared somewhere and me Mitch, George, and Chris were playing some weird game they got out of a magazine. After about 10 minutes of that I got bored and told them I was going to go find Alan, they nodded and went back to their game. I was walking down to the beach when I saw Vic, with no shirt on (LOL), meditating and Alan messing with his radio.

I was almost there when Alan turned his radio on and I saw Vic turn around, with a very pissed off look on his face. When I saw that I took some steps back and hid behind a tree. Vic walks up to Alan. "What did I tell you about that thing?" Vic demands. "I guess I didn't get your point." Alan shrugged. "When I say no, I mean no! No more radio and no more lying." Vic states. "What!" Alan yells. "I saw you Alan, you didn't cross the bridge you were afraid." Vic sniggers. "You saw me, you must be crazy!" Alan repeats. "I don't wanna see that radio anymore." Vic sneered and walked away.

Alan turned off the radio and looked at the ground. I waited till Vic was back where he was before I made my way to Alan. "Hey" I said cheerfully. "Hey" he said gloomy. "Can I see that?" I asked pointing to the radio. "Yea but whatever you do, don't turn it on Vic will get pissed" he warned. "I don't care, we'll turn it on low." I giggled. We turned it low enough for only us to hear. The song was "Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield." I looked at Alan and smiled, "I love this song!" he smiled back and we started dancing a little.

Suddenly, Vic came up to us and reached for the radio. I pulled it back quickly. "What did I tell you about that thing!" he screamed. "Uhh." Alan stuttered. "Well, I felt like listening to music and Alan just so happened to have a radio so I asked him to turn it on when he said you would get mad if you heard it, but I just said o well." I said sarcastically and smiled. Vic was at loss for words, he was so pissed he couldn't say anything. All he could do was turn around and stomp away.

I looked at Alan and we just laughed. We decided not to bother Vic anymore and we moved up to the rest of the group and just sat there for about an hour when Vic cam up to us and said, "Alright guys, time to go fishing. We'll canoe over to that island and you guys can start there and I'll come back here and try to find some." Vic stated.

I went back to my tent and changed into my bathing suit top and some jean shorts and my boots. I came out and all the guys looked at me. "What?" I asked as I walked to the canoe. "Are we going?" I sort of yelled at everyone, breaking their trance.

They made their way down to the canoe and hopped in. Vic and Chris grabbing a paddle and me, George, Mitch, and Alan squeezed in between them. It was a tight squeeze but we fit. Vic dropped us off and went back to the other side. All of us except Alan stuck together and fished on the side of the island where Vic could see us. Alan went off and I couldn't find him so I just stayed with the rest of the guys.

About an hour or two later Vic came paddling over to see how we were doing with the fish. Chris had his shirt off and standing next to me, Mitch was on the other side of Chris and was so focused on catching the fish, and George was sitting on the rock lazily on the other side of me. I was about to catch one when George yelled and the fish swam away. "George you idiot, you scared him!" I complained.

"So how is everyone doing?" Vic asked mostly looking at me. We all held up our buckets, George caught 5, Chris caught 6, Mitch caught 5, and I caught 1 and a half. (Small fish LOL) "Alex what the hell is that?" Vic laughed. "George kept scarring them away from me so I couldn't catch any!" I pouted. "Oh, the fish were already afraid of you" Chris stifled a laugh. "Oh shut up!" I giggled throwing water at him.

Then Alan comes walking up with a bucket filled with fish. "Woa, Alan nice catch!" everyone exclaims. "Yea that's really nice Alan." Vic compliments. Suddenly a bell rings from the other side of the rocks. "You see they swim through the shoot and can't get out, neat huh?" Alan asks. "Neat, I don't think it's neat!" Vic complains. All of us were in shock, 'how could Vic react to Alan's great idea this way?'

"You didn't do it the right way." Vic stated. "Oh you mean your way!" Alan replied. "No, I mean the right way. You really let me down this time Alan." Vic sighs. "You know what Alan, you're gonna clean the fish." Vic smirks. "What!" Alan and I yell at the same time. "Yea, that's right," he cuts the fish's head off. "Now all you have to do is gut it." Vic grabs Alan's hand and forces his fingers to go inside the fish and scoop out all its guts. "Nothin to it," he scoffs. "No, no way!" Alan yells backing away from Vic.

I step in front of him, "Vic, please don't make him do this, it's not right." I plead. "Oh? It's not right, then what are we going to eat!" Vic exclaims striding up to me. He looks down at me, "Chris take Alex to the canoe. The rest of you go as well, except for Alan." He demands. Chris does as he is told, he grabs me and I try to squirm away from him to get to Vic, but I don't succeed.

I look back at Alan with a sympathetic look.

Reviews please!

(AN: if your looking for more sexual content there will be more of it in the next chapter.I promise)


	5. Rescuing Alan

Chapter 5 Rescuing Alan

As we made our way back, I couldn't help but look back at Alan's depressed face about every 5 seconds. Then Vic would hit my side and I would look at the back of Mitch's head, acting like nothing happened.

When we arrived at the camp site, one-by-one we stepped out of the canoe. When I was about to step onto land Vic grabbed my waist and whispered into my ear, "If you go back for Alan, I will make your life fucking hell." If looked back at him. "What are you gonna do?" I asked sarcastically.

Suddenly, he pushed me just as I was about to step out of the canoe. "Ow!" I screamed, pulling myself out of the water. "Oh my God Alex are you OK? Here let me help you up." Vic yelped and jumped out of the canoe and tried to help me up.

Chris came running down, "Don't touch me!" I screamed, and swatted his hands away. Chris gave a puzzled look towards Vic and grabbed my hands and pulled me up. I grabbed on to Chris and stared at Vic and he just stared back in anger.

Chris and I walked back to the campsite and I helped him set up his tent. I constantly looked over at the island, and Vic always seemed to catch me and give me a dirty look. When Chris and I where done with his tent, we played a card game until Mitch and George where done with Mitch's tent. They soon joined in the game, and we played cards for another hour or so until Vic told Mitch to get some water from the lake and the rest of us to set up for dinner.

Mitch took a while getting the water, he could've stayed there all day if Vic didn't yell for him to come back. "Alex, go and get Mitch." Vic ordered. "Yes sir!" I replied sarcastically. He just glared at me. I walked down towards Mitch when I saw that he was starring at the island. "Mitch" he turned around, "Hey" he spoke softly. "Hey, do you have a flashlight?" I asked him. "Yea, why?" he questioned. ""Cuz I gotta plan to rescue Alan." I smirked.

As Mitch and I made our way back to camp, we saw that Vic, Chris, and George were all playing with the cards as our dinner cooked. They spotted us and Vic yelled, "Come on guys, we're on teams." So Mitch and I walked up to them, "Ok, Alex you're on George's team, and Mitch your on Chris's team and I'm alone." Vic announced. I sat next to George and we started playing.

After about 20 minutes, Vic had to finish stirring the meat and rice. "Alex, can you help me with this? Since you are a girl and you know how to cook." He smirked. "Ha, ha, ha, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I automatically know how to cook." I argued. "True, no come here" he laughed. 'Wow, what happened to the asshole that pushed me from the canoe? He's actually being descent, well he wont be anymore once he finds out that Alan 'somehow' made it back to camp in the middle of the night' I thought.

Vic pulled me next to him and pointed to the plate. I picked it up and held it out for him pour it on. "Here try this." He smiled holding the spoon up to my mouth. 'This is so not the bastard that almost raped me, he's gotta be putting on an act.' I thought. I paused a second, and looked him right in the eye, all asshole signs gone, and replaced by sweet and charming.

I took a bit of the meat and rice looking into his eyes the entire time. "That's quite good." I commented. He only smiled. Chris broke our gaze, "Come on Vic, let's go and get Alan, he must be starving." Chris complained. "No! He hasn't given us the signal yet, and he's going stay there until he is finished." Vic shot back. "Now everyone get a plate and eat." He demanded. He looked back at me with the dangerous look in his eye again. 'There's the Vic I know' I laughed as he stood up and went to his tent for something.

We all got our food and ate in dead silence. Mitch was the first to leave, then Chris, then George. It was only me and Vic left. "Why don't you just go and get him Vic?" I asked. "Because Alan hasn't given the signal yet." Was his only reply, "Screw the signal, he must be cold and hungry over there." I argued. "No! And there's no way you can make me go over there." I huffed and got up and went into mine and Vic's tent.

I was almost settled in, when Vic strolled in. "Well there is one thing you can do to make me go over there." He whispered seductively. "Oh hell no" I quietly scoffed. "Well, I guess Alan will have to stay over there for the whole night." He laid down on his sleeping bag facing the other way.

"God Damn it, what do I have to do." I whispered. He smiled and turned to face me. "Well, for starters you have to be nice to me and obey my every command. AND you have to like it when I touch and kiss you." He smirked. "Um, no I think I'll have to decline." I smiled inwardly. He grabbed my waist and spoke into my ear, "fine, then Alan will just have to freeze and starve on the other side of the lake. I just looked at him and turned away.

He moved back onto his sleeping bag and fell asleep. After about an hour, he was dead asleep. I slowly sat up, grabbed the flashlight and unzipped the tent without waking Vic, which was a miracle.

I cautiously stepped outside and went to Mitch's tent and when I tapped on his tent he was already awake and ready. Mitch grabbed a coat and blanket and some food that he snuck from his plate and he followed me down to the canoe. Luckily for us Vic wasn't surprisingly down there. We hopped in and pushed off the bank and quietly paddled over to the island.

(Back at the camp site)

Vic slowly leans over to where Alex would have been sleeping, and when he reaches for her he only hits the softness of her sleeping bag. He wakes up and grabs his flash light. "Shit! I knew she would go after him." He exits the tent quietly and looks out onto the lake and sees a distant light flashing, "Oh, is there going to be hell to pay Alex, and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it."

(Back to rescue mission)

As we paddle slowly we soon find the bank and we start to look for Alan, we yell his name but not very loud to make sure no one can hear us. After about 10 minutes of searching, we find Alan huddled against a tree shivering. "Oh my God Alan!" I shriek as I run to him and cover him with his coat and a blanket. Mitch comes up next to me, "Alan we brought you some food, we would take you back but Vic would notice if you just suddenly showed up back at camp. Just hang in there and we'll get you out of here soon. Bye Alan." Mitch said. "Bye Alan, we'll be back soon I promise." I said getting up and running over to the canoe and Mitch and I quickly made our way back to camp before Vic knew we were gone. For some reason I think he already did.

We got back to camp and tied up the canoe and went to our tents, "Thanks so much for helping me Mitch." I said to him, "No problem, just hurry back to Vic before he notices." I nodded and made my way to Vic's and my tent.

I walked in and saw that Vic was fast asleep so I quietly lied down and got into my sleeping bag and closed my eyes. Suddenly I hear something a sort of squirting noise. "That's weird" I say to my self. I turn over only to Vic with his shorts down to his ankles and his hand rubbing quickly up and down his cock. I look at his face only to see that him staring straight at me. I look into his eyes, praying that he slept with his eyes open. For a while I though he did until his "un-used" hand came to my mouth.

He came closer, "you think I didn't know, when I went to grab for you earlier, you weren't there. And then I wondered, oh where could my sweet little Alex be. Then I remembered Alan, she had gone across the lake to Alan." I shook my head, "Oh yea you did Alex, I saw you paddling across the lake with a flashlight shinning in your hands." His mouth was right on my ear. "Now, since you disobeyed me, you're gonna have to pay the price." He chuckled low in his voice.

He grabs my hand with his "used" hand and he puts my hand on hic cock. He easily covers my hand with his and he starts moving up and down. Slower at first and then faster and faster he starts to moan into my ear. I close my eyes and try not to think about it but I can't help it. I start to get a little wet down "there" and I moan a little into his hand. Suddenly he stops, he looks at me, my eyes closed and breathing quickly. "You liked that didn't you." He smiled. I open my eyes and stare straight into his.

"No, I didn't I was trying to focus on something else while you put me through that disgusting action." I completely lied. He knew it, "oh, well then you might like this."

Out side the tents the wind was howling and it started to thunder loud. You probably couldn't hear your own self scream. Nor could you hear the loud moans your neighbors were making.

He climbed onto of me with his legs straddling mine, and pulled down my shorts and panties. I looked at him with a scared expression. I suddenly punched him in the stomach, he cowered a bit but he soon grabbed my hands in his left hand and held them over my head. "Man you are gonna love this," he then forced his lips upon mine and his other hand made its way down to my core.

He played with my clit a little by twirling his index finger around my entrance. He heard me moan in pleasure inside his mouth, he smiled and continued. He then pushed one finger inside of me. I could not help but arch my back a little. He then moved his finger in and out very quickly. All I could do was moan while his tongue slipped into my mouth and danced with my tongue. He then inserted another finger going in and out even quicker than before.

Then his mouth was off on mine, "You want me inside of you?" pushing now 3 fingers faster and harder into me. I nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't catch that" he smirked. "Yes! I want you inside of me!" I yelled, (obviously no one could hear because of the storm) He continued to force himself inside of me with his fingers. "Well then you're gonna have to earn it." He said taking his fingers out of me and pulling up his pants and turning on his side.

I looked at him surprised, still breathing hard. 'What the fuck did I almost do?' I screamed to myself. 'I almost gave myself completely to him. I can't let that happen again!' I then pulled my shorts and panties up and turned on my side. I couldn't help thinking, 'why did that have to feel so good?'


	6. Regret

Chapter 6 Regret

The next morning I wake up to the sounds of birds chirping. I open my eyes and start to sit up when I realize I am alone in the tent. "That's weird." I get up and unzip the tent and climb out only to see the guys getting ready to canoe across. "Morning Alex!" Chris greets me with a smile on his face. I smile back, "morning Chris, why is everyone up so early?" "Oh, Vic wants to canoe across and get Alan, wanna come?" Just the thought of Vic sent a shiver up my spine.

"Of course!" I shrieked. "But I have to get my sweater first." He nodded and I made my way back to the tent when I heard a sound of a branch breaking. I quickly looked into the woods to find nothing out of the ordinary. I shrugged it off and I grabbed my sweater from the tent and turned back to the lake to meet up with Chris and the other guys.

Not far from camp there was a pair of blue eyes traveling my every move. And a smirk appeared on his face.

Suddenly I heard my name being shouted. "Hey Alex, where ya goin? You promised you would help me look for firewood today." Vic said innocently. I looked at Chris near the boat. Since we were out of hearing range, I guess I could smart off to him. "Oh, umm can I take a rain check on that?" I asked politely. He just stared at me in disbelief. "Um no actually, you're going to come with me while the other guys go across the lake and get Alan." He snickered. He started walking towards me. "Hell no, you can never make me go with you." I said as I quickly backed up and took off running. All he could do was smile.

Chris watched me as I sprinted towards him quickly. "Hey, what's the rush?" he laughed. I could barely choke out, "Sorry…need …get…over…Alan…" He just shook his head and laughed, "Well ok we'll do just that. Come on guys lets go and get dick face!" he screamed and Mitch and George cheered.

We seated ourselves in the canoe and paddled off. About half way there I turned my head and there, on the beach was Vic, smiling no doubt. 'Why would he be smiling?' I asked myself.

We arrived at the little island, screaming Alan's name, when suddenly he emerges from the wooded area. "Hey guys, miss me!" "Oh my gosh Alan!" I yell as I run up to him and hug him. I whisper in his ear, "I have to keep up the fact that we DIDN'T visit you last night." He just nods. "So Alan, how was it out here all night? Were ya scared?" George questioned smirking. "Well I'm starving, lets get back and eat some food!" I exclaim.

Chris pulls the canoe on land and Mitch, Alan, and I get out while Chris and George pull the canoe on to land and turn it over to keep it from getting blown away. I start talking to Mitch and I see Alan staying behind us, most likely to stay away from Vic. I look around, no Vic anywhere. "Hey guys, where's Vic?" I say loud enough for everyone to hear. "What? What are you talking about?"

Soon George and Chris start yelling his name out to practically no one and Alan is trying to get a signal from his radio. After about 5 minutes of yelling Chris calls it quits, "George just shut up and calm down." "What?" George asks getting into Chris' face. "We're out here in the middle of nowhere and our leader is gone! We're gonna die out here!" George starts to scream. "Get out of my face George!" Chris yells. "How about no!" George replies. Suddenly George and Chris start wrestling each other. "Guys, stop it!" I scream as I rush towards the fighting gladiators.

I try and pull Chris away from George, but they were latched pretty tightly together. "Chris, stop!" I finally get Chris' arm away from George and without even realizing it, Chris turns around and punches me straight in the face. Right then everybody stopped and stared in disbelief. Alan stopped talking, Mitch stood there with his mouth open to the ground, and Chris and George froze and stared wide eyed in shock at what Chris had just done.

I grabbed my left cheek and slid it down to my lips, there was blood. I looked from my fingers to Chris' eyes. Pure regret was all that showed in his brown pools. "Ale…" was all he could get out by that time I was already running in the opposite direction. "Alex, WAIT!" Chris yelled as he sprinted after me.

George finally stood up, still upset, and walked over to Alan. "Is that thing gonna work?" He yelled in Alan's face. Alan couldn't get a word off because George had already pried the radio from Alan's hands and thrown it at the nearest tree. "It didn't work anyway!" and he walked away.


	7. Calm Before the Storm?

Chapter 7 Calm before the storm?

A.N**. -**** Hey guys, I know it's been a while, I'm sorry. I will try and update my main 2 stories tonight. I have just been busy with soccer and school. But have no fear; I will finish this and the anacondas story. But plz stick with me, and I will finish it. Well, enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!**

All I could see were branches and leaves being thrown into my face, everything was a blur. When I started to slow, everything seemed to be slowly fading into focus. I began to breather deeply and slowly to try and regain my breath, but with every inhale I would become more and more dizzy. I kept walking to keep from passing out.

I came to a quick halt and I found a rock to sit on for a while. I raised my head looking towards the sky. I don't know how long I sat there, but all I know is that it was enough time to receive a waft of what had just happened. I slowly started to understand why I ran and what low chance I have of ever finding the guys again.

Even if I did find a way back, we wouldn't be able to get off this damn mountain cuz our guide left us to die. "Stupid fucker," I said aloud to no one in particular. "Shit, how am I gonna get back, I ran in all different directions," I sighed once more before I rose back up, feeling strength in my body again.

So I did the one thing I knew how to do when I ever got separated from my parents… yell as loud as I can. "CHRIS!" "HELP I DON'T KNOW WHERE I A…" I was cut off by a hand. I started to panic when the figures arm wrapped around my waist and tightened.

"Shhh, it's just me." A male voice whispered into my ear. I knew who it was the instant he took a breath. I don't know if i was more scared without Vic, or completely alone with him. Most likely the alone answer. He loosened his grip and I quickly took that moment to turn around a back a few feet away from him.

"Vic, I thought you left us, well we thought you left us." I said between breaths.

"Actually I wanted all of you to think that I left you," he saw the confused look on my face, "Because then you guys would learn to live on your own for 24 hours. And as to your whereabouts, your about 20 minutes east away from camp. Just to let you know." He smiled.

"I didn't really expect you to come finding me, but I don't really mind that you missed me that much." He smirked. "Oh shut up, things have been going to shit since your absence." I said turning away, showing the side of my face where Chris punched me.

"Oh Jesus! What the hell happened to you?" Vic asked concerned as he grabbed my face and started to look at the bruise that was starting to form and a little cut was bleeding, but not a lot. "Well Chris and George got into a big fight and I tried to break them up, and Chris accidentally hit me," I said softly trying to pry myself from his grip.

"Oh my God, here sit down and let me have a look at that." He gestured to the rock beside us. I complied and I slowly sat down as Vic grabbed his first aid kit. He took out a gauze pad and a band-aid. He wiped away the blood and put some ointment on it. I winced at the pain, but it soon went away. Vic unwrapped the band-aid and placed it on my cheek. He looked into my eyes, "how do you feel?"

All I could do was just stare, stare into those icy blue eyes. "Um, I'm fine thank you." I quickly adverted my gaze, "So, ya think we should head back now?" I ask as I stand up and look around.

"No, we'll let the others survive on their. I'm not gonna go back now, I've already come this far." Vic smirks as he takes his place on the same rock I had sat on moments ago.

"What are you talking about? You've come this far? Your 20 minutes away from camp! Well I don't know about you, but I'm going back to at least tell them that I'm alright." I start to walk away but a hand is gripped to my forearm.

"You're not goin anywhere" he whispers like venom. When he still doesn't let go of my arm I try to pull it in the other direction.

"Vic, let me go, you're hurting me." I start to wince. I grab his arm and I try to pry myself from him. "Vic, I mean it let me go!" I take one last tug and he suddenly lets go. I don't know how long it was but it felt like everything was going in slow motion. The last thing I saw was the look in Vic's eyes the moment he let go. Now, all I see is the sky and tree tops. I feel this sudden rush of pain to the back of my head, but what I didn't know is that my far right side of my back closer to my hip had come into contact with something as well.

I reach down towards my back and I feel this moist gooey substance. I raise my hand to eye level, blood, covered with blood. Like a flash I was scurrying to get up and I started running, with all of the adrenaline, I didn't know what was going on. But I did know that I had to get away from Vic and that was my main objective.

I ran until I found a good place to hide, a big rock covered in vines, so I quickly ducked and hid. I remained silent for about a minute or so when I heard Vic coming in my direction. "Oh my God, I can't believe I did that. I have to find her." I heard him murmur.

As soon as he was gone I slowly crawled out of my position and examined myself. Thank the Lord the cut wasn't very big, it looked like no stitches would be needed, just a lot of cloth and water to clean the wound. I held my hand to the cut and held pressure on it, as much as I could.

I cautiously stood up and started walking, only one problem, where the hell was I going?

After about maybe 15 minutes I kinda just gave up. I had no clue where I was going and I had no clue where everyone was. And to make it even worse, I felt a rain drop on my nose. 'It figures' I said to myself. I looked down at my injury, it stopped bleeding, and that was a good sign.

The rain came pretty quick, I started to run, anywhere to find a place to take shelter. Fortunately for me there was a small cave, but it was big enough for me. I laid down and tried to get some sleep, but not surprisingly the storm kept me up. So I continued to lie down when I heard distant voices, it sounded like Alan's.

I shot up and squinted my eyes and tried to find where those voices were coming from. And then I heard it again, on impulse screamed, "Is anyone out there?"

"ALEX!" I heard a voice say. "Look a cave come on guys." I saw 4 human figures coming right toward me."

"Hey guys I'm right here!" I squealed. I leaped up and went to meet them. "ALEX!" I could tell it was Alan's voice. He came sprinting towards me along with Mitch, and I couldn't have given them a bigger hug. George soon joined us and all of them kept saying how much they missed me and how worried they were about me. But the only person missing was Chris.

Chris stood a few feet away from us. The big hug broke apart, and I faced him. "Hi Chris," was all I said. He didn't speak for a moment, "Alex, I am really sorry for what I did." He took a step towards me, "you can't imagine what I feel right now, but I'm really sorry and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. I just want you to know that."

I took the steps to close the distance between us, "it's ok, and I know you didn't mean it." I just looked up at him, and surprisingly, he pulled me into the strongest hug I have ever witnessed.

"Guys what are we gonna do, we still haven't found Vic yet." George complained. He started to pace a little bit, getting more nervous by the second.

"I don't know, I didn't see him, and after I fell and got this cut I didn't fell like risking anymore injury" I completely lied, but apparently they bought it. "What cut?" they all asked in unison. I showed it to them and they all gasped. Alan was quick to act; he looked at the wound and said I was going to be ok since the bleeding had already stopped.

We soon got settled and after the rain quit, we all fell asleep. I was quite warm in Chris' arms and I faded into darkness.

**REVIEW! Please!**


	8. Havin' Fun?

Chapter 8 Havin' fun?

**Thank you to all who have been reviewing! Ok well there is no real excuse for not updating sooner, I have not been in the mood to finish this story. BUT since I saw the movie again the other day I decided to finish this story. This chapter will be short but I plan on writing a longer one next chapter**

It was a cool morning when I awoke, if I had to guess it would probably be about 7 or 8 in the morning. I was the first one up so I went to look around our shelter from the night before. I find a good place to sit and just relax when I hear footsteps behind me. I turn to see George and Alan. "Hey guys." I say half asleep.

"Hey, how are you this morning?" Alan asks as he sits near me. "Hungry" I smile. "Uh, me too!" George complains as he lies down next to Alan.

"Hey everyone," Mitch says, with Chris right behind him. Chris comes and sits on the same rock as me and puts his arm around me. I look at him and smile.

"Alan, I'm sorry about your radio." Chris admits. "It's ok damn thing didn't work anyways." Alan laughed.

"You think he'll come back?" Mitch asks out of nowhere. "Who cares?" Alan states. "What?" Mitch replies. "The only thing I care about is that I haven't peed in 2 days." Alan laughs as he gets up. We all laugh and the guys make their way to a clearing and I make my way to a bush out of sight from them.

I hear cheering as I finish using the restroom. I stand up and make my way around the bush. "Hi Alex, how was your night last night? Did you make yourself comfortable in Chris' arms?" Vic smirks suddenly appearing.

"What the fuck, where did you come from?" I ask frightened.

"Actually I came from my mother, but I guess that's pretty common around here right?" he smiles walking toward me.

"Vic, please get away from me." I stutter.

"Look about yesterday, I'm sorry for what I did. But I see that Alan gave you the right medical attention you needed, I always knew he was good for something." Vic said.

"Don't talk about Alan that way; he's more a man than you'll ever be!" I say louder than normal as I start walking away from Vic and toward the others.

"Come on I was joking, can't you take a joke?" Vic playfully shoved me as he caught up with me.

"No Vic I can't take a joke, I'm not human I don't have feelings." I said sarcastically and smiled a little.

"Oh, was that a smile I saw coming from you lips? I think it was, come on I said I was sorry can't you forgive me?" He pleads.

I continue walking and I turn back to see if Vic is behind me but he isn't "What the fuck?" I say aloud. I make my way back to the guys when I see Vic walking towards them. I walk faster to get there before him.

Well I accomplished my goal; I waited for Vic to walk up right next to me. I lie against a tree as he makes his entrance. "You havin' fun fellas."

They all turn around, "Vic!" all of them scream, except for Alan. I can tell that Alan is pretty mad by the way he's looking at Vic, almost like he's going to kill him. Hell I'll help him.

"Where were you?" Alan asks forcefully.

"That's not important right now…" Vic smiles.

"Actually I think it is very important, where were you Vic." I cut in.

Vic looks at me with an evil glare. "Like I said, it's not important, but you guys survived on your own!" Cheers all around well at least 3 cheers. "Now you guys and girl are ready…"

"Ready for what?" Me and Alan both say.

"For Devil's Tooth." He smirks and turns to walk towards what was left of our camp site.

"What's Devil's Tooth?" I ask as we follow Vic to our camp site.

"You'll see." That's all Chris says as he wraps his arm around my waist.

Back at the camp site…

"Damn, the storm really tore this place up. Oh, wait I found my bag, no worries." I smile.

"Well that's a good thing," Chris laughs.

"Alright everyone, time to go. Get all of your stuff together and meet me by the canoe." Vic yells.

I gather all of my gear and help Alan and Mitch find theirs as well. Alan and I slowly make our way to the canoe. We were last, as usual. I catch Chris's attention and smile at him. But Vic suddenly moves and I make eye contact with him. If glares could speak he would probably be saying something like this, _'don't even think about liking Chris, your mine, and mine only. I'll make you see that soon enough.' _How I came up with that thought I have no idea, but that really scares me how I could think that.

"Alright guys, lets take the canoe to the trail leading up the mountain, and then we'll leave it and be on our way." Vic says as he walks in the direction toward a little piece of Hell_. 'This is going to be an interesting adventure'_ I think to myself.

I wait for Alan to get ready and then we follow the rest of the gang.

**I left a cliffy but give me some ideas if you have any, next chapter will be longer. PLEASE tell me how you like it by REVIEWING!**


	9. Man Down

Chapter 9 Man Down

**Sorry for not updating this story soon enough for you. I've been busy with a lot of things. After this chapter, there will be about 2 or 3 more and then it will be complete! I hope you like, READ and REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Alan catches up, "so are you ready for this Alan?" I ask him, and he just looks at me.

"Something is gonna go wrong you do know that right?" Alan asks worried. "Yea, I know something is going to happen, but nothing we can't handle, right?" I laugh as I put my arm around him and continue to walk towards the rest of the guys.

We walk until we come to the river. "Alright guys, this time we're all going in the canoe. The river should be very calm where we're going so no need to worry. Ok, Chris grab the other ore and sit in front, Mitch your next right behind him. Then George and Alan, and Alex you'll be sitting in the back with me." Vic smiles _'Bastard'_

We all pile in and it comes down to me, so I slowly climb in next to my pack. There isn't a lot of space in the canoe so I don't understand how Vic can fit. But somehow he managed to get as close as possible to me. Apparently there was only room for me in between his legs, he sat on the seat and I was on the bottom of the canoe.

He leaned down and whispered, "you better get comfortable between my legs" and he licked my ear. I jerked away from him with a disgusted look on my face, he laughed.

"Alright guys, let's go!" Vic yells and we start paddling down river. To block out Vic, I try and relax and just look at the scenery around me. It is so beautiful out there; just nature in general is so peaceful. My back started to ache so I had to lean back towards Vic, he was happy about that I could tell.

About an hour riding downstream, we ended at a bank. Chris gets out and pulls the canoe on shore and we get out one by one.

I look up at the mountain, "We're gonna climb that?" I ask to no one in particular. "Yep," Chris says out of nowhere. I suddenly feel a hand entwined with mine. I look down and back up to Chris' eyes. "Don't worry you'll be fine" he smiles. I smile back, "thanks Chris."

"Alright guys lets set up for the climb. I suddenly let go of Chris' hand, he gives me a puzzled look and I just mouth 'later'. He nods.

We start to buckle up and put our packs on. "Well, let's go." Vic states. And we were on our way.

Vic was of course in front, and then Chris, then George, and me, Mitch and Alan were in the back. "So what do you think we'll have to do?" I ask them. "Probably rock climb cuz if you look up, its all rock," Mitch laughs. "Oh, you're a funny one. But I agree." I say.

I look at Alan, "Alan, it's gonna be alright. You're going to be fine, nothing bad is gonna happen, I promise." "I hope so," is all he says.

"Alright guys, the ledge is getting smaller so were gonna line up. We'll be moving together, make sure you leave some slack for the person in front of you," Vic advises.

"How long have we been walking?" Mitch cries. "About 12 miles," Vic yells back. I hear groans from everyone, even myself. We walk about 15 more minutes when Mitch suddenly stops. As I climb up a rock, "Hey Mitch what's goin on?" I yell.

"We're gonna pegilum (SP?)," He replies. I turn to Alan and then back to Mitch, "What the hell is that?" I scream. "You'll see" a voice yells.

Alan and I make our way to the rest of the gang. "Where's Vic?" Alan asks. "Look up," Chris smiles. Alan and I both look up and see Vic putting ropes into the rock.

Alan looks at me, "Alex, I'm scared." "So am I Alan, so am I," I say still looking towards Vic.

A couple minutes late Vic drops down. "Ok, I'm gonna go across first and set everything up. Then I will throw the line over and someone needs to help you hook it to yourself. And then you jump."

"What!?" Alan and I say in unison. Right after Vic jumps. Chris and George clapped, so apparently he made it across. "Alright Chris you're next!" Vic yells. I try and squeeze in to see what was happening, I failed.

Suddenly I hear a shout and "Come on George its great!"

"Mitch, help me." George says shaking. They both nod at each other. As George prepares, I can finally get a glimpse of what is really going on. As soon as I see George disappear, I freak out and quickly look over the edge to see Vic and Chris catch him.

"Holy, shit." I murmur. "What?" Alan asks. "God help us," Is all I say.

"Here Mitch catch!" Vic yells as I see the rope with all of the clips attached to it. I go and help Mitch get hooked up. "Good luck Mitch." He nods and off he goes. "Holy shit!" I hear behind me. "Alan, its alright calm down, you can go before me."

I start hooking Alan up when I hear, "Alex, no! You first!" Vic yells. "He's scared Vic I'm letting him go before me so he doesn't have to go last!" I yell back. "NO! Alex you first!" Vic screams bloody murder, making us all jump.

"Go, Alex, I'll be fine last. I promise. Let me help you." Alan sighs. He helps me hook up. "Alan, are you sure?" I ask one last time. He nods.

"Come on Alex its fun, trust me!" Chris yells. "Alright Alex, just position yourself and jump. We'll be right here to grab you. I promise." Vic says calmly.

'_Oh my God, Oh my God!'_ I keep thinking to myself. I finally let go…

(A.N. thought I was gonna stop didn't ya? Not yet.)

Everything goes by so fast I don't even realize that I'm in the arms of our leader. I look into Vic's eyes and I slowly begin to hear, "Alex, your safe, great job!"

"Your turn Alan! You can do it!" Chris yells. "Yea come on man, its fun!" Mitch screams. "Come on dick face!" George pipes in. "Alan, it's alright you can do this, I know you can." Vic calmly says.

"No, I'm scared Vic!" Alan exclaims. "Alan, you can do this."

"No Vic, I can't" Alan starts to shake. "Come Vic can't you just go and get him?" Chris complains. "No, he can do this alone. I know he can." Vic yells back.

Alan nods his head no, "do it, do it DO IT!!!"

Suddenly Alan slips, "Alan!!!!" I scream.

**CLIFFY, ha ha yea I'm evil like that. The chapter will be done tonight, but I'm not gonna post it until I get more reviews!!!! So you guys better review!!!!!**


	10. Can You Run?

Chapter 10 Can You Run?

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Oh, and to make everything clear this story was based of the movie White Water Summer, keep the reviews coming!!!!!**

"Alan!!!" I scream as I see Also loose his balance and start to fall. Fortunately the rope catches and he starts to swing towards us. I try and reach out as far as I can, almost loosing my balance as well, but hands are suddenly around my waist, sort of pulling me back. "Alan! Come on Alan, I'll grab you!" I try and scream.

"A little farther!" I reach out to grab his shaking hands. I feel the hands around my waist pull me back quickly. I look up to see Vic looking back at me. I give him a quizzical look. Missed...

Alan is starting to swing around again, I reach out again but Vic just pulls me back.

"Vic! Help me!" Alan yells.

"Alan, can you get a foot hold?" Vic asks calmly still holding on to me.

"No, Vic help I'm scared!"

"Alan, relax. I got ya on hold, just find a foothold and swing yourself over here." Vic instructs.

"Vic I'm scared, I can't do this." Alan protests.

"You can if you try Alan."

"Vic you don't you just go out there and get him?" Chris asks.

"Because I know Alan can do this, now come on Alan, you can do this."

"No I can't Vic, I can't do it!" Alan screams.

"Then that's where you'll stay." Vic proclaims.

"WHAT?!" all of us yell. Vic lets go of me and starts to undo his rope.

"Vic what are you doing?" I ask him, but he ignores me. "Vic!" I yell.

"What?" he replies.

"You can't do this." I plead.

"Yes I can, someday Alan isn't gonna have me to get him out of these kinds of situations, and then what is he gonna do?" Vic continues to tie the rope to a pivot in the rock.

"Hey, where you guys goin?" Alan pleads.

"When you get outta this, we'll be down the mountain, just follow the path. Let's move out!" Vic screams.

"No, guys please don't leave!" Alan yells.

As the rest of the guys start making their way, I stand there looking at Alan, "don't worry, we'll think of something. I won't leave you up here." I manage to say before Vic screams my name and comes towards me. He grabs my arm and drags me behind him. "Alan!"

"Let go of me Vic!" I scream as I try and pry myself from his grasp. "How can you do this?"

"Alan needs to learn." Vic calmly states.

"Is that all you can say? That he needs to learn! (pause) You're pathetic." I yell as I suddenly stop walking and glare at him.

Vic notices, "I'm pathetic, I'm pathetic, you know what Alan can't do anything by himself without you by his side. He's just a big pussy." He smirks.

"How dare you!" I exclaim, _'I know this isn't the best idea, but I'm gonna go with it'. _Suddenly I punch Vic in the face. _'Yep, definitely bad idea, regret it almost imediately'._

The look on Vic's face was scary enough to frighten a full grown grizzly bear. His eyes were no longer blue, but sort of a red-black color. That was definitely not normal. Within a blink of an eye, I'm on the ground with a pounding burning sensation on my right cheek. I look up at him, my eyes watering but not enough to cry, I see that the back of his hand is red.

"Vic!" Chris screams as he runs over to me. He helps me up and we quickly move away from Vic and down the mountain, "What about Alan?" I ask Chris.

"Can you run?" he asks and I nod my head. "When Vic is distracted I want you to run as fast as you can up to Alan, I'll tell you again, I want you to drop you pack and rescue Alan when I give you the signal."

Chris lets go of me, "Vic, why can't you just go and get Alan?"

"Like I said before, he won't learn if I go and get him," Vic gives a death glare towards Chris, "is that ok with you Chris?" Vic stares.

"No, and I'm goin back for him." Chris says. As he tries to move, Vic steps in his way. "Oh, no you don't." He then grabs Chris and pushes him backwards towards the cliff. With Chris hanging off the side of the cliff, "You, will listen to me Chris, do you understand?" Chris nods, and Vic pulls him away from the cliff.

Vic takes about 2 steps, "Where's Alex?"

As soon as Chris said something to Vic, I took off running. It took a few minutes, but I made my way to Alan.

"Alan!" I say in a hushed tone. I suddenly spot him and run towards the edge. "Alan, thank God you're alive. Here grab onto this." I throw him some rope and he catches it.

"Thanks Alex." He sighs as I pull him to safety.

When he was almost home free, I notice the expression on Alan's face. My stomach suddenly turns upside down. "Alex now would be a good time to run." Alan whispers.

I close my eyes, praying that this was not happening. I suddenly feel his presence behind me; I could feel his breath on my neck. "Alex, you got some balls, I'll give you that. But now it's time to let Alan do this by himself." He whispers in my ear. He snakes his hands in between mine and forces my hands to let go of the rope. Alan slowly sinks deeper and deeper into the depths of the cliff. I mouth, 'I'm sorry' before he completely disappears, and a single tear rolls down my cheek.

"Alan, you can do this alone!" Vic growls. He wraps his arms around me and forcefully pulls me backward behind the rocks, out of sight and out of voice from Alan and the others.

Vic turns me around and pins me against the rocks. "Wow, I really underestimated you. You know, after this whole thing. I may have to steal you." (A.N. - Ok, I SOOO doesn't own that line from Red Eye, it was the only thing that sounded good, I thought of other alternatives, but that was the only one fit.)

I look in his eyes, _'he looks serious'_. "Fine whatever." I plainly state.

"What no fight?" he mocks.

"Just you wait, for the day karma is gonna come and bite you in the ass. Oh, and don't worry that day is sooner than you think." I smile evilly.

He smiles back, "Oh and you just wait for the moment when you're helpless beneath me. Now come on!" he pulls me towards the rest of the crew.

I grab my pack and make my way down the mountain. Chris notices the look on my face, so he says nothing, but he stays close to me walking down the mountain.

We walk about another half a mile when Vic says we are to camp here. I throw my pack next to a rock and sit down next to it.

Chris sits next to me and puts his arm around me. "It's okay, whatever happened, is over. Alan is alright I know it, I bet he's on his way right now." Chris smiles and I smile back.

About 10 minutes later Vic is starting to cook some dinner for us. "The way I look at it, in the morning we'll go north." He says boiling the water.

"You were wrong what you did to Alan." Chris cuts in.

"No, yea, we'll go north." Vic continues.

A twig snaps and George stands up, "What's that?"

**OOO Cliffy, hmm I wonder what it could be?? And what did Vic mean when he said 'Oh and you just wait for the moment when you're helpless beneath me.' Well I guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter. To be nice I'll give you guys the name of the next chapter 'She's Mine'. Sound good?? Let me know what you thought REVIEW!!!**


	11. Authors Note!

A.N.

I am revising this chapter because I thought of something different to do in this situation. I hope you guys like it! It will be up in a couple days!!!

KHSsSoccerGurl11


	12. She's Mine

Chapter 11 She's Mine

**Sorry I'm so late you guys, School is back in session. And whenever I'm bored I'll be writing. Well good news is I'm going to college on a soccer scholarship! I'm pretty excited. But please continue with the reading!!!!**

A twig snaps and George stands up, "What's that?"

We all stand up, "It's Alan!" I scream running towards him. And soon followed by the rest of the guys, except Vic. As Chris walks by him, he gives Vic an evil glare.

There were many 'great job Alan' going around the little group, but Alan just push us aside and went straight up to Vic.

"You made, I knew you coul…" Vic couldn't finish, Alan threw the ropes at Vic. ""Fuck you I could have died!" He screams.

"He's right man!" Mitch chimed in.

Alan started packing up, "We're goin home Vic." Everyone else agreed with Alan.

"You can't leave; we're goin up the mountain tomorrow. I could show you mountain lions, and… and…" Vic tried to persuade us.

"Goodbye Vic," Alan said and turned.

One by one, we got up and followed Alan, first it was Mitch, then George, and then me and Chris make our way towards Alan.

Vic suddenly grabs Chris' arm, "Chris you can't leave, you can't", but Chris pulls away. Chris grabs my hand, but suddenly I am pulled backward by a strong force, Vic.

"Vic let her go!" Chris yells. With Vic's arm around my throat, I begin to panic little. I take hold of Vic's arm and try and squirm out of his grasp, but I horribly fail.

"Vic let me go!" I scream, by then the rest of the guys are trying to convince Vic to let me go.

"No, if you want to go home, go! But Alex will not, she's staying with me! She's mine!" Vic starts to get angry and he soon grabs Alan's knife and points it at the guys. "GO!" he screams swinging the knife.

"Go, I'll be fine" I mouth to Chris and the rest of the gang. Chris shakes his head and makes a move towards Vic.

"Get back!" Vic screams swinging the knife at Chris almost cutting him.

"Get help" I mouth again. This time Chris nods and starts to walk backwards toward the guys.

I watch as they go, they look back almost every second until they are out of sight. I sigh and I lean into Vic's hold.

**Please review with any ideas you might have!!!!!!!**


	13. You're Not Goin Anywhere!

Chapter 12 You're Not Goin Anywhere!

**Sorry I've been really lazy guys, now that soccer season is over, we made it to the 1****st**** round of playoffs but lost. So I will be writing more often. Please review! There is some sexual content later on in this chapter. Just a heads up.**

"Come on help me make dinner." He grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the fire.

"Are you jut going to let them go?" I ripped my arm from his hold.

"Yes, I am. Now it's just you and me, like you wanted it." He grabs my arm again.

"What the hell are you talking about I wanted it? Those guys were your responsibility, what happens if they get hurt or find rescue. You're the one to blame, you're goin to jail Vic and you know it."

He shook me hard, "no I'm not, we will live of the land if we have to." He tried not to cry but I could see his eyes watering. He threw me to the ground hard; I looked up at him as he sat down and started to tie the rope around his leg to get it untangled.

I got up, "Goodbye Vic," he looked up at me. He didn't even flinch when I started backing away. I walked away from him a few steps when I turned around, he looked out into the open range. I could tell he was thinking how alone he was right then.

I was almost tempted to go back, I said ALMOST. I turned and made my way following the trail. Out of sight from Vic, I screamed for Alan and Chris.

Not 10 minutes later I could hear Alan's voice. I saw his pack over some brush and I started running towards them. "Alan!" I gave him a huge hug. "Chris!" I hugged him as well.

"How did you escape?" they all asked all at once.

"Guys, I think Vic had a mental breakdown. He just didn't even look when I walked away." I looked at all of them.

"Let's go before it gets dark." Mitch suggested.

We all nodded and started walking down the path. Chris put his arm around me.

We walked until we couldn't even see our hands in front of our face.

"It's too dark, I can't see anything. We'll have to make camp." Alan instructs.

"Ok, we only have one pack between all of us. Alan, is there a way you can spread out your sleeping bag so that all of us can sleep on it?" I ask.

"Yea, sure let me try." He answers.

"Hey I'm cool with sleeping on the ground." Mitch said, "Yea me too" George piped up.

"Alright, the ground for everyone it is." I announced.

"No Alex, you sleep in the bag, well sleep on the ground." Chris insisted.

"No, I'll sleep on the ground too, I'm not going to use something that none of you can use. Thanks anyways though."

"Are you sure?" Alan asked.

I nodded my head.

"Do you want to sleep next to me, or are you fine?" Chris asked.

"I think I'll be fine, thanks." I smile at Chris as he follows George. I find a place next to a rock and try to fall asleep. It takes me a while, but I start to fall into darkness.

I hear birds chirping, I slowly open my eyes, trying to adjust to the light.

Alan and Mitch are already awake and getting ready to leave.

"Good morning sunshine," Chris smiles down at me.

"Morning, are we going?" I asked.

"Yep," he helped me up and we walked over towards the rest of the gang.

"Ok, let's head out." Alan yelled.

After several hours of hiking, we started to wonder if Alan could get really get us back.

I was about to say something when George yelled, "hey guys look, the canoes we made it!" We all jumped up and down and ran towards our freedom.

"Alan you did it!" I hugged him and we followed the others.

"I can't believe it!" Chris yelled patting the canoe and looking out onto the lake.

We all are happy when the worst thing happened.

"Alright, that's enough. Play time's over, you're not going anywhere! I am responsible for all of you and you are all going to stay with me!" Vic screamed from atop of a hill.

"Especially you!" he pointed at me.

"Vic, ok calm down, there's no need for you to get psycho on us." I try and tell him.

"We're goin home Vic!" Chris screams.

"No you're not, I'm not going to let you!" he looks at Alan and then to me. He starts to advance toward us, "run!" George screams at both of us.

We take off. I can hear Alan behind me and Chris yelling for us to run. "Come on Alan!" I turn around only to see Vic tackle Alan and throw him aside; he looks at me and starts sprinting again.

"Shit!" I turn and try to run as fast and as far as I can but it's no use. Vic soon grabs my arm and turns me around.

"You're mine, remember?" Vic hisses.

The others come into view; Vic takes out his knife and holds it to my throat.

"Woa, Vic calm down, you don't need to do this. Look, just let her go and we can all go back up the mountain together." Alan says.

"I told you before, she's mine! I not letting her go again!" he starts to back up while still holding onto my arm.

"Vic, listen if you help us go home, I promise we'll have dinner sometime. Maybe go back to your place and watch a couple of movies. It will be fun, what do you say?" I try telling him with the knife still at my throat.

**(A.N. I had to make the story longer, so this small part may seem kinda corny, if so I'm sorry but I had to find a way to continue.)**

He lowers the knife, and I give a big sigh of relief. "Will you guys listen to me now?" he said to the others.

"Yea, yea of course." They say at the same time.

I start to walk away, "You owe me tonight, by the way happy 18th birthday." He whispered in my ear.

I just stood their in fear, _'oh shit, how the hell did he know I turned 18 today. Shit if he rapes me, he can say I was willing and of proper age. Fuck, I'm screwed, literally.'_

He walked over towards the guys, "fine we'll stay two more nights and we'll head home, sound good?"

They agreed, and followed him, except for Alan. I felt a hand on my shoulder, "what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, I was just thinking how badly that situation that could have been if he didn't agree."

Alan nodded and guided me to the others.

When we caught up with them, Vic was asking the guys for forgiveness, "Hey guys I'm sorry I acted crazy. I'm usually not like that, it's just I've never had a group to that hated me as much as you guys do. I, I, what I'm trying to say, will you guys give me another chance?" he said almost crying.

"As long as you don't freak out on us again." George said.

Chris and Mitch nodded, and Alan added, "Only for two nights we'll be descent towards you, and then when we get home, you never speak to us again."

Vic looked at Alan and then to me, I glared at him. "Deal" he said shaking all of the guy's hands, he stuck his hand out to me but I just turned and walked away.

Vic followed my form and turned back to the others. "You guys wanna make the fire? I have the food packs."

I could hear them yelling about who wanted to start the fire.

'_What the fuck? How can they just forget everything that he's done to them, to me? Alan still doesn't trust him, thank God.'_

Alan and I sat looking out onto the lake for about 30 minutes when Mitch yelled for dinner. We never said anything to each other the entire time, it was just silent. We didn't really have anything to talk about.

I looked at him and we got up and went to the campsite. Alan and I got our food and went back down to the lake.

"You're not going to eat with us?" Chris asked, I turned around, "no" I said simply as I glared at Vic, he smiled and I turned.

Alan and I sat on a rock and ate our dinner. We talked a little bit, nothing about the events that happened earlier that day, mainly things that happened at home and school. We really got to know each other.

Before we knew it, the sun set and the moon was shining brightly. "Time for bed wouldn't you say?" Alan asked.

"Yea, bed, it's gonna be interesting tomorrow." I answered. He just nodded.

We mad our way up to the tents that were already set up. When Vic came down the mountain, he brought all of our stuff. How did that that a miracle itself.

I saw Chris putting things away, I went up to him. "So you're friends with him now?"

"No, but he's not that bad, he said that he did have a history of some mental sickness and then he told us some funny stories. I think he is really sorry. You were right when you said he had a mental breakdown. Apparently his wife left him a few months ago and that he just needed to get away."

"And you believe him?" I hissed.

"Well yea, I think he was telling us the truth." Chris said innocently. "I'm still pissed at him for what he did to you but, eventually I'll forgive him. You will wont you?"

"Not after tonight," I said under my breath.

"What was that?"

"I said it will be hard to, but maybe in the far future." I lied.

"Now that's more like it." He gave me a hug a kiss on the cheek.

He got in his tent; I looked up to see Vic staring at me. He pointed to our tent; I signed and walked towards him.

I didn't feel like changing so I lied down in jean shorts and a t-shirt. I tried to get into the sleeping bag as quick as possible before Vic came in but that didn't work out.

"Wha are you doing?" he asked climbing in the tent.

"I'm getting ready for bed, what's it look like?" I could hear the wind picking up speed out side the tent; it looks like there might be another storm.

"Oh no, didn't you hear me earlier. You owe me, and I though you might want a birthday present for you 18th birthday."

"It depends on what it is." I snarled.

"Oh, I think you'll like it. You've enjoyed it before if I do recall." He smiled seductively.

"No thank you." I lay on my sleeping bag facing away from Vic.

I hear him chuckle. "Oh Alex you crack me up." He lay on his sleeping bag, "Good night."

I tried to stay awake to make sure he didn't do anything but it was long before I fell into dreams.

I'm not sure what I was dreaming about, but whatever it was it did not involve cold weather and moans.

I woke suddenly to Vic above me and I could feel my shorts and underwear were at my feet. I saw Vic's hand around his member, obvious what he was doing.

"What the" I didn't finish.

"I told you, you owed me. It's 12:01 you've been 18 officially for a day. I think that deserves special treatment."

**So what do you guys think? Good… Bad… Let me know!!!**


End file.
